two faced
by YuzuhaMikoto
Summary: what started as a great opportunity to get a better education quickly turns into a personal playground for a socially awkward teen. Yuuki Wakahisa a scholarship student at Ouran Private academy finds herself in a strange situation. (TamakiXOC/KaoruXOC)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: what started as a great opportunity to get a better education quickly turns into a personal playground for a socially awkward teen. Yuuki Wakahisa a scholarship student at Ouran Private academy finds herself in a strange situation. (TamakiXOC/KaoruXOC)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran at all, I make no profit of this and it is purely for enjoyment.

"I'm scared -" there was a pause "—I don't know what to do." My eyes were focussed on the folds of my uniform dress. A silent tear fell down onto the yellow fabric, a nervous laugh escaped my lips as I desperately tried to keep my emotions at bay.

There were reasons why I didn't want to go home, there was a reason for the distance I took from everyone, and there was a reason why I was suddenly so busy that I was falling behind in classes. I am scared, scared of what will happen. I never know if there will be a fight or threats, not sure if my evening will be spend in peace or in the bustling city…

"Yu-chan…" Someone sat down next to me and I could feel their arms around my shoulders. I'm glad I found friends in this web of manipulation. These boys and Haruhi kept me sane. I only wish I had told them sooner of my situation. Maybe then I wouldn't be as caught up in the underground as I was now.

(✿◠‿◠)

There really was too much at stake for me to lose this position. I clutched the books I was holding closer to my chest as I continued looking for a quiet place to study. There are four libraries in this school and yet none of them seemed to be treated as such. Students were found chatting with each other, even going as far as having miniature tea parties.

I almost felt like crying when it seemed like the third music room would be empty. But when I opened the door, there was the Ouran High School Host Club.

"Welcome." My hand was still holding the door handle as a sort of life line. Six beautiful teenage guys just greeted me. It almost made up for the fact that my last resort at finding a study place had failed.

"Oh it's a guy." I frowned and self-consciously tugged at a strand of my now short hair. Did I really look that manly?

"Watch your mouth. He is our important guest even if he is a guy." Well at least the tall blond had some basic manners – despite it still sounding fairly rude-.

I cleared my throat and tried to give a quick apology for disturbing them. Nothing seemed to go as planned today though, because the tall blond was now speaking to me. For some reason I felt suddenly very privileged to be even acknowledged.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, rare scholarship student Wakahisa Yuuki-kun." His face radiated friendliness and warmth, his outstretched hand only encouraging the gentle and inviting aura that seemed to radiate of him.

Ouran private Academy, a school for the rich and privileged. Importance was first laid on Pedigree and secondly on money. As a commoner, you have no place in this personal playground for the well off. Rich people, have a lot of free time and thus, the host club was created by six beautiful high school students with lots of free time themselves. To serve those female students with nothing else to do. It is a luxurious form of recreation made for only the most prestigious academies. So unless you got a lot of nerve you won't get a scholarship. 

The nice blond was suddenly in my face, his hands on my shoulders and a determined look in his eyes. "So to speak, you are a hero, Wakahisa-kun!" I felt very uncomfortable and tried to back up from him. "Even if you are the top student, you are also the poorest in this school. People will call you a weed, and you will be despised as a lower person." I tried to hide behind the books that were still clutched against my chest. "Don't worry, I praise the poorest! What is important to the hero is reckless spirit!" I desperately tried to pull away from the arm that was slung around my shoulder.

"you don't have to…" It was a futile attempt to intervene but he seemed to be in his little world at the moment and it wasn't like any of the other students were any help.

"I cannot believe the rumoured scholarship student is gay…" I chocked on my own spit and let out a pitiful 'what'. I was really going to have a long look in the mirror when I got home because this was just depressing. I looked down at my clothes very briefly. A pair of slacks, a white blouse and a black sweater. I couldn't afford the official uniform dress so I tried to at least look sort of presentable.

"what would you like? The wild type?" I was pulled out of my thoughts when he gestured towards the tall black haired male. He honestly looked a bit intimidating to me. "The Loli type?" This time he gestured to the smallest male of the bunch, he looked more like a child than a high schooler, especially with the pink bunny that he was holding.

I tried to back away slowly, I needed to get out. The whole atmosphere was just wrong, my knuckles were turning white from clutching my books so hard.

"Or perhaps would you like to try me?" Suddenly the blond man was closer than ever, this time with a hand under my chin, a shiver ran down my spine, I scrambled backwards, nearly tripping in my attempt to get back my own personal space.

"You misunderstood! I –I was just…" I tried to explain myself, I really did but my words seemed to fail me.

"Yuu-chan, are you a hero? I want to hear the story about when you saved the queen." I had escaped the tall blond but now the small one was latched onto my arm, talking excitedly. I just about had enough.

"Who gave you permission to call me Yuu-chan!" I snapped, guilt immediately settled in when the small blond was being comforted by the intimidating 'wild type'.

I cleared my throat and backed up further. "I was just looking for somewhere quiet to study. So if you would please excuse…" I was cut off when I bumped into something –realising too late that it was a pedestal, even worse a pedestal with an expensive looking vase on top of it—. I froze as the harsh shattering sound seemed to be amplified by my own realisation.

"That vase was supposed to be the feature piece for the school auction." one twin started. That didn't sound good, I was already a nervous wreck.

"What will we do? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen." I honestly wanted to cry right now. Eight million yen.

"I—I'l pay it ba—" even is realised that it was a stupid thing to say, pay it back, who was I kidding. My own realisation did make the final blow a bit better when those twins continued.

"Can you? You can't even buy you own uniform."

"What's with those lame clothes you're wearing anyway." Again I looked down at the things I deemed proper enough to function as my uniform.

"This, I, it was the only thing that looked like a uniform so I…" I mumbled and picked up the books that I had dropped in the commotion.

"what would you do Tamaki?" I looked over at the bespectacled black haired teen. So the overly friendly blond was named Tamaki.

"Do you know this proverb Wakahisa-kun?" I didn't like where this was going. "When in Rome do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, pay with your own body!" I really didn't like the sound of that. "From now on, you are the host club's dog!" I think that was the last straw because I barely remember anything after that.

(✿◠‿◠)

After so many years of hardship, family troubles and drama, younger siblings that took up so much time and energy. Things were finally looking up, I got a place in one of the best schools but now I was trapped by a group that called themselves the Host Club. I was going to have to put off my studying and work to repay the eight million yen that I owed them due to my immense clumsiness. Life was unfair.

"Where will you take me during the summer Tamaki-kun?" one girl asked, gently looking at said teen through her lashes.

"Anywhere you want." He seemed so nice but he really was the worst, shamelessly flirting with all these girls.

What is your favourite music Tamaki-kun?" another girl asked excitedly.

"Whatever you favour." I really started to dislike him.

"I baked a cake today, would you please eat some?" The third girl was gutsy I thought. Asking this so plainly as if it were everyday conversation.

"If you feed me." He got so close to her face. I clenched my fist at my side, huffed and turned away from the spectacle. Tamaki Suoh Class 2A and the Host Club 'King'. He is the kind of guy that I dislike.

There was some loud laughing going on at the table that was hosted by those twins. "And this guy formatted the data he made overnight when he was half asleep!" One of them pointed out.

"Hikaru! That's!" I wasn't sure if the embarrassment was 100% genuine though.

"Then he panicked and came crying to me—" the girls seemed to eat this up though thinking it was absolutely adorable.

"you are so cruel… telling that story in front of everyone.."

"Kaoru.." the tone was soft and comforting. "I'm sorry Kaoru… it's just because you were so cute that time." Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. A faint blush spread across my face. I hid my face in my hands.

Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Class 1A, my classmates.

"I don't really understand all of this…" I shook my head slightly, still standing awkwardly next to the bespectacled black haired teen.

"Our motto is to make use of each of our characteristics to answer to the customers' needs." It was almost as if he had sensed my disdain towards a certain blond because he added a last piece of information that made me blank for a few seconds. "By the way, Tamaki is our best." I was handed the request data and was surprised to find that seven out of ten requests were for Tamaki indeed. Did women really like that sort of person?

"you will be taking are of chores for a while. Run away if you want … but I have excellent staff at home." I didn't like the sound of that. "Do you have a passport?" the smile that followed made him look like such a demon and I gulped. Did that mean he would make me leave Japan?

This demon man is Ootori Kyoya, class 2A and the Host Club vice president.

"He's right. Work hard for the eight Million Yen. You won't be popular like that" I let out a very undignified shriek at the sudden appearance of a certain blond behind me. A certain blond that blew warm air across my neck. I tried to calm down my heart beat, mumbling a pathetic 'please don't do that'. I rubbed my neck, trying to get rid of the weird feeling that it left. I scowled at him.

"This is one of my best techniques." My scowl deepened.

"I'm not interested in that kind of thing. Besides, it doesn't really matter does it? Guy or girl, or appearance." It was kind of a pathetic thing to say when I had reacted so self-consciously at being seen and referred to as a man. I think it was more something to reassure myself. "I don't really understand why this kind of club exists." I confessed and shook my head continuing in my original train of thought. "What's on the inside is what counts right? " I offered him a small smile when he acknowledged my point.

"Well, that is true…." The little bit of hope I started to get, that he was not a complete scoundrel was quickly crushed when he dramatically turned towards the light, a hand lightly resting on his forehead and a Rosario clutched to his chest.

"It is horrible… God sometimes creates humans with perfect bodies, including its contents." I sighed and leaned against the wall that was nearby. "I know you need to tell yourself that…" I don't think my poor heart can take much more of this. He continued his monologue.

"How to say this…" I patted a single finger against my cheek as I tried to think of the proper word to describe what was happening right now. Suddenly realisation made me smile. "I know!" I exclaimed.

"you've understood?" Tamaki seemed hopeful, I don't know what he was saying earlier though.

"Obnoxious." I smiled proudly, it disappeared however when the previously enthusiastic blond was sitting in a slightly darkened corner of the room.

A large hand found its way in my hair and ruffled it. "You're strong after all, a commoner with a lot of nerve!"

"There aren't many people who could hurt him that much!" despite the laughing twins, it didn't make me feel any better at all. Had I really hurt Suoh Tamaki that bad? why did I always feel so guilty for everything.

"Euhm… Suoh senpai—" I was interrupted by a sullen sounding "King".

"I go by that here." he clarified. I nodded and tried to step closer only to be halted by the sudden appearance of 3 of the other members that started harassing the –self-proclaimed—king.

"you're blocking the way sir." One of the twins –I honestly don't know which one—pretended to almost trip over the blond. The other adding his own form of 'encouragement'

"don't just slack off from work, lord."

"Tamaki, you have many customers waiting in line." Kyoya reminded him. I let out a small huff as a disguise for a laugh. King he said. No one called him that at all.

"Sorry we are late." I turned around to see the two eldest club members standing there. Class 3A Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi. Apparently they were cousins. Though I really don't know the fine details about their relationship.

There was a sudden increase in activity and squealing when the two seniors arrived and I once again sighed. "I just wanted to find a quiet place to study I admitted." Tamaki had already recovered after no one paid any attention to him and was stood next to me.

"why? What about your home?" he asked. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, how to say this without sounding even more pathetic than I already was.

"I have three younger siblings. The don't know how to be quiet" I confessed. My hands were tugging at the sleeves of my sweater. Tamaki looked down at me a smile on his face.

"Oh, you are the big brother, that's why your parents don't pay for your tuition then." I nodded.

"It's not only that, my mom's fiancé is a bit loud as well." I think the annoyance must have been evident on either my face or in my voice.

"You don't get along well?" I shook my head

"No not really." I contemplated explaining the situation to him. For once he didn't make me uncomfortable and he seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say.

"I never really had a stable home situation, so when it was only my mom and us kids for a while, things seemed to look up, then he came along and started messing up our lives." I shrugged, that was vague enough to satisfy some of his curiosity. "I thought I should do whatever I can to help out at home. If that means getting myself a scholarship to a private academy so be it." I smiled up at him.

He looked pensive at that. "That kind of environment is pitiful isn't it?" I blinked one, twice, three times before letting out a confused huh. "and your stable diet is white rice as I expected?" the sudden change in mood surprised me though. Tears were forming in his eyes when he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Being so poor, you have to be a servant. Or mean rich people overwork you and you cry yourself to sleep?!" this guy didn't make any sense at all.

"What era are you talking about?" I asked him. Well, he wasn't quite wrong, technically I was a servant to rich people right now. He quickly apologised, dabbing a handkerchief under his eyes.

"oh sorry, I've been watching Oshin lately and it's my favourite… I didn't know you were the model of that girl."

"I—I'm not." I was almost at a complete loss of words. All the dramatics seemed to disappear in a second and a serious Tamaki was looking determined at me.

"Ok Yuuki! Time to learn! Maybe it's impossible with your looks, but I'll train you Thoroughly! Let me see – you could probably get—" he trailed off for a moment looking as if he was thinking hard about something. "100 people! If you can get 100 people to request you, you are debt free!" I was shocked. "And be a host star of Oshin world!" no, wait, did this mean-

(✿◠‿◠)

Ouran Host Club's first motto is to be strong, to be dignified, and to be beautiful. I had a lot to learn.

"Thank you for wait—" I put down the glass but was cut off by a paper fan hitting my head and an angry or horrified –I am not quite sure—Tamaki Yelling that I was putting the glass down wrong. Who know that there would be a whole technique and philosophy behind putting down a simple glass. Somewhere along the road I seemed to have upset Suoh-senpai once again, I seem to do that quite a lot actually. That wasn't very encouraging.

"Yuu-chan! Do you want to eat cakes together?" A warm body suddenly collided with my side and arms wrapped around me. Shaking of the initial shock I looked down to see Haninozuka-senpai hugging me. The prospect of cake did sound nice so I nodded at him.

(✿◠‿◠)

"Thank you for buying our things, little piggy. Did you find everything okay?" if that is the first thing a girl hears after getting back from a shopping trip for some rich people, I'd rather try my luck at running away. I huffed and started to unpack the items in the bag.

"huh? What is this?" the curiosity in Suoh-senpai's voice made me look up at him.

"Coffee," I told him. "it was one of the items on the note—" I trailed off. Had I messed up already.

"Is this already ground?" he asked

"no, -" I said a bit uncertain. "it's an instant one." That seemed to spark the interest of the other hosts as they crowed around the blond.

"OOOH! Isn't this the one commoners made? The one where you pour hot water in and the coffee is ready to drink?" the pure wonder and fascination would have been cute if it hadn't also been so offensive.

"This is the rumoured commoners'…" Ootori-senpai trailed off.

"So it's true that poor people don't even have time to grind beans…" it was almost sad to hear everyone's comments. I really did mess up.

"I'm sorry! I'll go buy the right one. I'm sorry it wasn't the expensive coffee beans that you usually use." I apologised and made my way to the door. There was however the interruption of excited voices, claiming that they wanted to try it.

"They are playing around too much. There's no way it suits their taste." I looked over at the pretty brunette that was still seated around Suoh-senpai's table.

"oh, I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." She gave me a smile and I nodded once.

"Yuuki! Come over here and make commoner's coffee for us!" Suoh-senpai's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Everyone's waiting for you." I turned around to look at the crowd that had formed and swallowed. Why did I have to become the centre of everyone's attention all of a sudden.

I did as asked and made everyone a cup of 'commoner's coffee. " please don't blame me if it doesn't suit your tastes.." I trailed off and fidgeted with the sleeves of my sweater once again. I seemed to do that a lot around these people.

"it won't suit our tastes?" it sounded almost like a challenge when Suoh-senpai said it like that. Everyone seemed excited enough about it though. I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the dry feeling that was due to all the stress I was put under in such a short amount of time. I groaned when the first thing I saw was Suoh-senpai being incredibly close to yet another girl. He really was the worst.

"Yuuki! I want another cup!" the excited blond was hard to ignore no matter how hard one tried.

"You liked it?" I asked him. I was slightly surprised to be honest.

"Yup, this inelegant flavour and wonderfully not-rich-taste makes me want it more." I frowned well you don't have to be so oblivious about the harshness of your words. I really started to wonder if he was just an air head or intentionally inconsiderate towards someone's feelings. I leaned towards the first option.

(✿◠‿◠)

Ouran Host Club's second motto is that unending research is the guide to being a good guy. Another day had gone by which meant another day not so well spend in the host club. After the instant coffee incident, the host club king seemed to have found a new hobby; trying commoner's things. Today was no exception.

"Everyone, We'll try the Commoner's Ramen today!" I sighed and went along with it. That seemed to be the easiest way to deal with this. It's how I dealt with my siblings too. Just go along with whatever scheme or idea they get.

"Everyone try to make a different type of ramen! Follow the teacher's instructions!" I puffed out my cheeks and made my way over to the group of six. It was a painful process as I had to explain even the simplest things. Yet, at the same time it was also a wonderful break from being a club's dog/errand girl –or rather boy-.

"My ingredients are stuck to the lid." I was slightly surprised when Morinozuka-senpai talked to me. It made him seem less intimidating. I shook away the surprise.

"If you put the ingredients below the noodles in the beginning, that won't happen." I demonstrated this, offering a bright smile at the tall boy. My attention however was diverted once the playboy kind was once again touching me. My face was held gently in his hands despite my effort to get away.

"You are wonderful! May I express this feeling with my body? I'll give you a thank you kiss." Horrible, despicable, this behaviour is. Why does he have to ruin his gentleness with this playboy attitude. And besides, if he still believed I was a boy, does this mean he has some homosexual tendencies? I must have zoned out because the next thing I heard was one of the twins saying something about a situation not adding up.

"You see, females love two beautiful Homosexuals together. It is a nice plot to have two guys who cannot decide to further the friendship or not." Hikaru started the explanation

"In our case, we have our twin-ness as our forbidden weapon. Moreover we have the beauty of symmetry." They stepped closer, and each of them had a hand delicately resting under my chin.

"In addition you will be loved by the two with such a deep bond at the same time!" I looked from one twin to another, a blush spreading across my cheeks

"Isn't that the ultimate romance for the girls?" it was almost as if they were purring.

"but you can't even pass the first condition" in an instant they were out of my personal space and at Suoh-senpai's side.

"The problem is once again the visual, but then—" Suoh-senpai stepped closer once again, this time in a more civilised manner. "The hair obscuring your eyes isn't helping much." One of his hands reached out and pushed up the dark strands of hair that obscured my eyes most of the time. "Why do you do that actu—" I tried explaining that it made me feel safer, but he just stared at me for a second before setting the twins into motion.

"Kyoya, give a phone call to the schools designated tailor! Mori-senpai, if you –" I was distracted by the twins that suddenly sat me down, draped a piece of cloth over my shoulders and started snipping away at my hair. There was little I could do about it because I didn't want to risk getting stabbed by a pair of scissors. So I quietly endured it, silently fumbling with my sleeves.

After what seemed like an eternity I was pushed behind a changing screen with a new uniform. "senpai?" I called uncertainly.

"Did you finish changing?" I peeked behind the curtain before pulling it back and stepping out.

"this uniform, I—do it get to keep it?" I motioned at myself. To be fair, the Ouran uniform set was 300.000 yen per. So if I got to keep at least this one, despite it being the male uniform, it would help me out a lot.

The sudden hug made me tense up. the even more sudden exclamation that I looked cute made me gasp in shock.

"How lovely you are—" he pulled back and put a hand under my chin, lifting up my face. "you almost look like a girl. Here let daddy see your face clearer." I frowned. almost like a girl he said. They really are idiots after all.

"Yuu-chan, cute –" Haninozuka-senpai was excited as always

"If you had that face why didn't you tell us earlier?" the twins looked slightly perplexed or maybe exasperated?

"maybe you could get a customer or two." Ootori-senpai was once again thinking of profit.

It was a bit overwhelming trying to take in what has been said.

"Yes! Everything was calculated! Here now is the time that your true worth will be revealed! Go show the people your true beauty" it was only a short while after the whole makeover thing that I was seating tensely on a sofa with other girls asking me all sorts of questions. I didn't know what to do. I honestly didn't, but if I served 100 people my debt of eight million yen would be paid off. So I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment. Offer another drink to the girl next to me. It did come as a bit of a surprise that they reacted so happy. It was only common politeness after all.

"You live alone with your mother and 3 younger siblings right?" I nodded, not really knowing where she was going with this. "What happened to your father?" I tensed and looked down for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"He, well, he died about a year ago." The girls looked at me with pity and started to apologise but I held up my hand to stop them. "It's alright, it wasn't a healthy family relation at all. I—I'm just glad I still have my mother. She's the most important person I have" I gave them an embarrassed smile. Honestly I was. She means the world to. We may have it rough but she does what she can and she's been there my whole life.

"Yuuki-kun… may I come tomorrow too?" I blinked not expecting that but nodded and gracefully accepted. I stretched my arms above my head and let out a small yawn. The girls that sat around my table had already left and I was just about done with sitting down.

"Yuuki! This is princess Ayanokouji, say hello to my best customer." I blinked, realizing that this was the same girl that was talking to herself a bit ago.

"It's very nice to meet you." I smiled. Why would she even go for that playboy, I just don't get it. I quickly learned that smiling wasn't the best option when in close proximity to the friendly blond because the next thing I knew he sprung up from his seat, threw his arms around me and exclaimed that I was cute.

"You look so shy, and that's so cute!" I was tense, Is this classified as sexual harassment? Because honestly that's how it felt.

"Ah Morinozuka-senpai!" I called out to the passing boy. "Please help me?" with ease that surprised me, I was pulled out of Suoh-senpai's grasp and put over the tall boy's shoulder. I am also pretty darn sure that he unknowingly felt me up just now.

"here, come back to daddy." Tamaki held out his hands to me and smiled.

"I don't need a father!" I snapped. I was almost wishing I was at home right now, with my 3 siblings, my mother and that irritating man that she called her fiancé. Please someone, or rather whatever deity out there is listening, please help me survive this club. I don't know how much I can take before they drive me up the wall. And yet I felt happy to be surrounded by these people.


	2. Chapter 2

Two faced chapter 02:

Summary: What started as a great opportunity to get a better education slowly turns into a double life. The innocent and shy host in school, involved in the underground in everyday life. Only a unique set of friends keeps her sane and alive. Follow Yuuki Wakahisa in her struggles and happy times. (KaoruXOC/TamakiXOC)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran at all, I make no profit of this and it is purely for enjoyment.

I wasn't entirely sure what the Hitachiin twins' selling point really was. At first I thought it was just them playing on the secret fantasies of girls but after witnessing their 'who's Hikaru game' I was convinced it was also their ability to make everyone have fun. They were quite the character alright. Every now and then they would try to pull me into one of their schemes but so far I have been successful in avoiding it.

"Yuuki-kun which one do you think they are?" I looked from the girl next to me to the set of twins. I squinted my eyes slightly, trying to pick up on even one slight difference but the effort was proven useless because I simply didn't know.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really sure. I –euh well." I cleared my throat slightly this always happened. Me stuttering like a complete idiot. "I haven't known them very long and – " I fiddled with the hem of my jacket mumbling the last part a bit of a blush spreading across my cheeks. "I don't want to offend them." There was a moment of silence before the girls started fawning over me. I honestly don't get it. I don't see what they find so cute and adorable. I don't even know what my selling point is. I'm just a girl playing dress up as a boy.

I absently rubbed at my wrist while the girl talked, every once in a while I would comment on something they'd ask or say but my thoughts were elsewhere.

Recently, things have been going wrong for me. I tripped every once in a while when walking down the hallways, there was also the incident with my textbook. A small piece of a utility knife was pressed between the pages of my textbook and as a result I had cut my finger. Once when I opened it and once when I tried to remove it. there was a marking needle hidden in the collar of my jacket.

At first I thought my clumsiness had just reached a new level, of course my first thought wouldn't be bullies but—I looked down at the pond in the courtyard. That was definitely my bag sitting at the edge which only mend those were my books floating in the clear water. I turned, with the intention of going outside and collecting my things but was halted when I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, hello. Thanks to Tamaki-sama you look a lot nicer now. Actually you do look like one of our students now." I recognised this girl, she was the host club's best customer. The pretty brunette I always saw at Suoh-senpai's table. "Perhaps—" she started walking forward again. "—you should fix the faults in your upbringing too? " I stood there rooted to the ground and clenched my fists. She was definitely a suspect.

Fifteen minutes later I had collected all of my belongings. The hems of both my trousers and my suit jacket were soaked and the water was cold but there was one last thing I had to find. My search was halted by a slight knock on my head. "Oi, commoner." I looked up. "What a nice hobby you have. Skipping club activity and playing in the water." Oh Suoh-senpai didn't sound all that happy. But it was fair since I did indeed miss club activities or rather the last bit.

"I'm sorry I –" I stumbled over my words, trying to find an excuse that didn't sound so lame as; oh I was just picking up my things that a mean girl threw in the pond.

"huh? Why are your books wet?" He seemed to finally notice the books and bag sitting at the edge of the pond next to his feet. I shrugged and averted my eyes.

"I dropped them—but I can't find my charm. It's the white pouch that hangs from my bag—" I bit my lip. "it's important to me." I continued and turned around to continue my search. There was the soft rustle of fabric and I briefly glanced over. Suoh-senpai had gotten rid of his tie and the white button up.

"You're searching method is weak." I think he understood how much it mend to me and this was his own special way of offering his assistance. It also dawned on me that he was still convinced I was a boy. I couldn't help but smile. "You have to do it like this,-" He dropped to his knees and started splashing around "Dramatically." I let out a soft giggle.

"it's ok senpai, you'll get even more wet." His face was still facing downwards.

"you know the saying; a good man in dripping water?" perhaps he wasn't so bad again, if you look past the arrogance and playboy nature. Two hands were suddenly on my cheeks and a grinning blond was in my face.

"You're making such a cute face again. Did you fall in love with me?" I take it back, forget what I said just now. I scowled and tried to pull his hands of my face.

Eventually there was a cry of success when Suoh-senpai found the small white pouch. It didn't look like it had been opened up. That didn't stop me from counting the stones inside though. All three of them were still there and that was a relief. A few minutes later I was seated at a small table opposite of Ayanokouji.

"I see, it was so troublesome. " she took a graceful sip of her tea. "It's scary that the bag fell in the pond by itself isn't it?" Why did I get the feeling she was mocking me. "but you went too far bothering Tamaki-sama. It was only for that Cheap bag, right?" Now I was convinced that she was the culprit. I frowned when she leaned closer. "Don't think that he likes you. Tamaki-sama is taking good care of you because your family background is new to him." My hand clenched around the fabric of my trousers as I tried to uphold my polite smile. "Maybe, all those weird things are happening because you are tagging along Tamaki-sama without thinking?" that was as good as a confession in my book.

I swallowed nervously. "Are you—are you jealous?" I think that must have struck a never because she pushed over the cup and made a scene. I sat there frozen as she ran towards the nearest group of people claiming I had become violent.

"I'm sorry—" the twins were standing behind the now soaked Ayanokouji "our hands slipped"

"Did you think we didn't know about it? please don't look down on our information network. Of course we have evidence on the other issue as well." Where did Ootori-senpai get those pictures. And more importantly why were these people so quick to defend me. Haninozuka-senpai looked on the verge of crying, calling Ayanokouji scary, like a demon, even Morinozuka made a comment telling her that she was ugly.

"You look beautiful outside…" Suoh-senpai leaned close his hands on her face for a couple of seconds before leaning back and nonchalantly pushing his hair out of his face. "It's no good if you only look good. I'm sorry to say this, but can you please never come back? You cannot be a customer if you behave badly toward my fellow club member." He send away his number one customer because she didn't like me. I felt a pinch of guilt, I didn't deserve that. I think it must have shown on my face because he looked at me for a moment before coughing awkwardly.

"A punishment for causing trouble. We'll add another 100 customers to your quota." That was… a surprisingly mild punishment for chasing away a very important customer. I was almost relieved. "If you weren't here, I wouldn't lose my best customer, and I would have to look for charm pouches with this beautiful body." And queue the cringing. "I have high expectations for you, gentle rookie." His smile was sweet and honest. I couldn't help it but I sort of forgot how to breath for a second.

"hmm, what's this? A student id?" he bed down to pick the item of the ground. Realisation hit me and I started franticly searching through my pockets. Oh dear that was my student ID.

"Yuuki?" I gave a nervous smile. "Are you a girl?" I nodded. I think I broke him because he was still staring at the picture. To be fair it was one of the better ones I had. When my hair was still long and the glossy looking.

"I tried to tell you—" I mumbled. "multiple times. But you never listened." I smiled sheepishly. I was relieved, finally they all noticed. I rubbed my arm and looked away from my senpai. "You were cool earlier Suoh-senpai. Thank you for helping me." I bowed and gave him one of my bigger smiles, one that lit up my whole face. I didn't notice the surprised look he gave me.

(◕‿◕✿)

"How is that club of yours going sweetie?" I blew on the spicy pumpkin soup that mom had reheated. One of my fingers twitched slightly at the mere thought of the host club. In the short time that I had known them a lot has happened.

"It's good mama, they are nice." That is to say, it hasn't been bad. it takes a while to get used to those exuberant characters but it could have been worse. I downed the last of my soup before picking up my bowl and excusing myself. Club activities really cut into my study time and I still had a whole text to translate for my French class.

Speaking of French class, I was surprised to find a certain blond –-self-proclaimed— Prince sitting a few seats in front of me every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. I never really noticed him because I didn't know who he was. I sighed stretching my arms above my head and let out a loud yawn. I glared down at the text book in front of me. "I just _had_ to take French now didn't I."

I've always been good with languages, they came easy to me. At least I thought they did until I started filling up my schedule with more of them. English, French, German, Chinese and Korean. I cut back on subjects like physics, biology and chemistry instead opting for 2 hours a week of Nature science. A subject that combined all three of the aforementioned subjects – just in less detail.

I was steadily working towards my goal, a language post at the UN or an embassy in general really. I need to be proficient in at least two additional languages other than Japanese if I want to make a chance of getting that language post. I softly slapped both of my cheeks. Ok no more distractions. Time for work.

(◕‿◕✿)

December, bare trees, bone chilling wind and temperatures that make me want to hibernate. I hated it. Just passing by the windows and seeing the sad sight of the usually colourful and elegant courtyard put me in a bad mood. I pulled up the sleeve of my uniform jacked and checked the small watch on my wrist. Shit, I only had a few minutes to get to the third music room before club activities started. I quickly rearranged my books so I had a better hold on them and took off in a relatively fast passed jog.

"Ah I'm sorry!" I called to the person I had almost body slammed into the floor. That person was most definitely not wearing the school uniform. Another scholarship student perhaps?

Oh thank God I finally arrived. My breathing was fast and a bit shallow but at least I wasn't late. I entered already muttering my apology. "Sorry, my teacher made me stay after –" I froze. I couldn't really form and coherent thoughts at the moment because there they stood. All six of them in clothing fit for an island paradise surrounded by small pall trees and flowers. I leaned heavily against the doors.

"Oh it's you Yuuki—" Started one twin, I think it was Hikaru. "We thought you were a guest, so we positioned ourselves." I took a deep breath.

"Why is this—I mean it's the middle of December… right?" I pushed myself off the door and walked further into the room.

"It's only a commoner's feeling to be afraid of the cold and use a kotatsu. Why do we have this perfect air conditioning system? A good man –" Suoh-senpai had wandered into one of his rants again. I tuned it out mostly and thought about the workload that was waiting for me. Every once in a while I would nod of give a sound of acknowledgment.

"And December has the big event where we'll be the shining stars. The Christmas party!" That sounded nice enough.

The host club is now open for business.

I took a moment to survey the scene. Suoh-senpai was once again being the dramatic playboy that he was. Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai were seated around a table filled with all sorts of sweets. And lastly the Hitachiin twins –I was getting better at figuring out who was who—were doing their brotherly love act again. the girls were eating it up. Every now and again, I would wonder what it would be like to be one of those girls, being hosted by one of my friends.

"It seems like the guests's excitement is higher than usual.." I could see why though. There were six already handsome boys putting up their show in less clothes than usual.

"Being slightly naked is popular. We had another plan too though. Santa Claus cosplay." I shuddered at the thought. Sitting on their knees telling the what I wanted for Christmas? No thank you. "I'm glad I put that Bali scenery photo book in front of Tamaki." Ootori-senpai was an Evil genius.

"You and me both senpai" I muttered before going to my small table with the drink tray.

"Why don't you wear a southern country costume Yuuki-kun?" to be fair it was a good question. I am an official host and should under normal circumstances have been in costume too but… I thought back to the costume that was presented to me. A dress quite in the same style and colour scheme as Suoh-senpai's it was really pretty and I would have loved to wear it. I was already moving towards it even before I was reminded that I was still pretending to be a boy.

"I'm well—" I rolled the two marbles I had taken to carrying around in my hand. It was a way to deal with the stress and worry of this 'job'. "I'm not too confident about my body." I looked down at my glass there was a round of Yuuki-kun and I almost felt like grinning. It wasn't a complete lie but it worked well enough.

"excuse me? I believe it's almost time for my turn…" I looked over at the girl and then to the papers that were always on my person.

"I'm sorry. You must be the one that made a reservation. Could you tell me your name please?"

"I am Kasugasaki Kanako from class 2B" I looked down at the paper, checking the reservation but a hand under my chin directed my gaze towards Kasugasaki-san. "I'll let you be my favourite." I stuttered a string of incomprehensible sounds of confusion. That was definitely interesting.

(◕‿◕✿)

We were all seated around a table –minus Suoh-senpai who was sulking with a bowl of ramen for some reason.— "I don't understand.." I trailed of and continued rolling the two marbles in my right hand.

"Tono, stop eating commoner's ramen and help us make the final plans. we only have one week until the party." That was definitely Hikaru, I noticed that he enjoyed teasing the blond more than his brother did.

"He didn't like it that Kasuga-hime took Yuuki?" Kaoru leaned on his head on his hand.

"It's not like her illness just started." I looked confused, my gaze flickering between Suoh-senpai, Kaoru and Ootori-senpai.

"Illness?"

"We call it the Switching guys disease. Also known as host club wanderer." Yep that explained it. I nodded

"I see… So I –I took his guest?"Suoh-senpai was once again in my face and I leaned back instinctively. I bumped into Morinozuka-senpai but was too focussed on the blond in front of me to actually apologise properly.

"I cannot stand it anymore Yuuki! Wear proper girls' clothing!" I nodded. Muttered a quick 'of course senpai' and focussed my gaze elsewhere as he once again started a rant. I really did want to wear the girls' uniform it looked so cute and elegant. Though as long as I had the debt to repay I couldn't.

"Dad wants to see you like when you were like this!" the sudden appearance of an enlarged –and framed- picture of me with my long hair was suddenly in my face. Where did he get that. And why does he have it but that wasn't even my main reaction.

"You are not my dad! Stop calling yourself that!" Everyone was gathered around the picture in various states of interest.

"I wonder every time I look at this. How can this—" he referred to the picture with my long sleek black hair. "become this" I took offense in that because it wasn't that bad was it. I touched the tips of my hair and looked away from the group.

"It was in a fit of rage. It seemed like an appropriate thing to do at the time." I still regret the decision to let my emotions get to me like that. "I didn't realise I had cut it that bad until we tried to fix it up later that day." After that I took it upon myself to ignore the rest of the dramatics. Just thinking about it had put me in a bad mood already.

"By the way, do you have any experience in social dances? It's a requirement for the party" I gave a simple "yeah". I had, I used to go to the social events of my Grand uncle. I knew how to dance.

"Fine! If you want to walk the road of men, let me help you! Social dance is a gentleman's common knowledge." Where does she get that energy I wondered? "If you can master the waltz in one week and show it off in the party, I'll reduce your debt by half!" I think I chocked on my own spit at that. Cut my debt in half? And all I had to do was learn how to lead a waltz? –since I already knew how to dance one— Well joke's on him I will ace this.

(◕‿◕✿)

A gentlemen's knowledge part one: the dance basics are the steps. After club activities Kasugasaki Kanako had agreed to be my practice partner. I think everyone had the common misconception that I didn't know the steps though because that's how we started.

"quick right, quick left, slow right, you put your legs together at the pause." I nodded at the girl. " the gentleman always leads. Please look at your partner closely." Soft music filled the room as we assumed our starting position. After a deep breath, we took our first step, our second, third and before anyone knew it we were gracefully gliding across the room. kasugasaki-san looked surprised and I offered her a bit of a grin.

Tamaki was off Sulking in a corner once again, apparently he wanted to be my practice partner? Or at least that's what the twins were saying. I don't see how that would have worked though since he's way taller than me and could never be my female practice partner. Perhaps I should humour him a bit.

Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai were dancing around the room themselves It was quite the sight. I set down a cup of tea on the table next to Kasugasaki-san.

"I'm sorry you have to be my practice partner" I told her.

"I don't mind, though I believe you don't really need it." She gave me a soft smile before averting her focus to the teacup that I had just offered her. "Dear me, you have a new tea set now. Isn't this Ginori?"

"Indeed, you have a good eye. this is our first day using it." it was a pretty set indeed. It was perhaps one of the more simple sets but the colour was incredibly pretty.

"I see… such a pretty colour" her gaze was soft and it looked as if she was drifting away in her own world.

"you must like it a lot then?" it seems I have startled her because she suddenly jumps up, the warm liquid spilling over the sides and onto her hand. "I—I'm sorry. Let me get you to the nurse!" the walk was spend in silence. I felt bad because Kasugasaki-san got hurt.

"doctor?" I asked as we walked into the room.

"The doctor's not here…" the boy looked older than me, he had a bit of a plain face in comparison to the people I had been spending time with recently "what is it? a burn?" he seemed really concerned. Do they know each other?

"No, it's fine!" she shied away from him and put her arms around my neck. "I'll ask Yuuki-kun to take care of it. right?" my gaze flickered between the two of them. I had some experience with treating burns, mainly my own since I was a danger to myself in the kitchen.

"perhaps the assistant nurse?" I think I should learn to be more clear with what I'm saying because the boy thought I was referring to him. There was a laugh from next to me.

"My dear Yuuki-kun… It cannot be helped. He doesn't look like the heir of a first rate corporation does he." He looked sheepish.

"Anyway why are you here? can it be you saw us coming, so you stayed?"

"No… I'm greeting the teachers. I need to finish this within the semester. Since the teacher's not here, I'll come back later. See you." He smiled at us before he closed the door.

I cleared my throat. "do you… know him?" they seemed familiar with each other after all.

"No, I don't know him! Oh my what are you saying Yuuki-kun?!" She turned away from me, making her escape. "It seems the burn's not serious, so I'll be going now." There was a blush spread across her cheeks. I winced when the door suddenly opened. Morinozuka-senpai was carrying Haninozuka-senpai who had tears in his eyes. "an, an injury.."

Kasugasaki-san made her escape while I was distracted taking care of the blond senior sitting in front of me. "Ah you got stepped on by Morinozuka-senpai when you fell… well, it isn't too bad though." I disinfected the scratch on Haninozuka-senpai's arm and smiled at him before directing my attention to the other senior in the room. "Don't worry Morinozuka-senpai, It's only a scratch" I gave him a reassuring smile. The smile he gave in return was soft and it made my heart skip a beat.

"Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan. Did you talk to Suzushima-kun earlier? I saw him coming out" The only person he could be referring to would be the boy that was here earlier.

"Suzushima?" I asked for clarification.

"Suzushima Toru-kun from class 2C. he's Kasuga-chan's fiancé" ah that explains some things I suppose.

(◕‿◕✿)

Gentlemen's knowledge, part two. Heated discussion will develop an independent mind. Today's lessen if you can even call it that was about casual conversations. When dancing at a social gathering, you must be proficient in at least small talk.

"Everyone!" Suoh-senpai grabbed our attention. "Discuss Mr. Suzushima and Kasuga-hime's discord!" He held up two pictures. "Starting with you Hitachiin brothers!" I sighed and took a seat at one of the tables. Perhaps this was as good a time as any to review some of my class work. I quickly learned to ignore the constant chatter of the host club, now I could easily tune them out and concentrate on the task at hand. My German was coming around quite nicely if I say so myself. My pronunciation was still bad but I was at least good at the grammar. A hand on each of my shoulders snapped me out of my concentration

"Yuuki, how's your dancing coming along?" I eyed the twins.

"I can dance just fine." I told them and it was true.

"Well I'm sure it'll be ok. By the way." They were suddenly leaning closer and into my comfort zone. One was pulling me closer to his side while the other had a hand on my cheek. This was really uncomfortable.

"If you search on the net for 'Suzushima' what will you get?" this confused me. That night I made sure to look up the same on the internet and what I found was slightly surprising.

(◕‿◕✿)

December 24th was the day of the Christmas Ball. Everyone gathered in the Central Campus Large Hall at 5 pm. The girls were dressed in beautiful dresses, their hair was neatly done and their make-up and jewellery just completed the picture of elegance and beauty. And then there was me. A girl biologically, wishing desperately that she would have been able to wear a dress herself but no. here I was in a three piece Navy coloured suit. Everyone was in high spirits though, the twins were organising what I could only call a miniature casino with the grand price being a dance with one of the host club members. But the true grand prize was a kiss from the king. My eye twitched. Sometimes he was a wonderful guy other times he was the horrible playboy that I so despised.

I turned away from the scene to grab a drink for myself. Perhaps it was childish but I really did want to dress up for this occasion. "Kasugasaki-san?" her dress looked really pretty, especially with the pale fur that covered the hem of it.

"Yuuki-kun, I was looking for you. Would you please dance with me?" I looked around the room. the boys were busy with whatever they were doing so perhaps I could talk to her now. Perhaps I would be overstepping my boundaries but…she's a girl in love, she should look happy.

"Kasugasaki-san. You shouldn't use those tactics—I put my arms behind my back so that I could fidget without her noticing. "wandering around the host club to gain his attention I mean." I looked around the room trying to find the right words to say but it proved rather difficult. "You look happier when you're looking at the tableware… it reminds you of him doesn't it?" I licked my lips, suddenly realising they were incredibly dry. "Suzushima importing's main business is Tableware isn't it?"

I could help but feel bad because she looks so sad. "it's ok… he doesn't care about what I do. He decided to study abroad by himself too…" I reached out to her in an effort to comfort the girl but I was snatched up and put over Morinozuka-senpai's shoulder.

I was brought to the large hall waiting room where everyone was already gathered. The twins trust a bundle of clothes in my arms and I was ushered behind a changing screen. "don't ask questions, just change your clothes!" I don't think I could even if I wanted to.

"ready? The limit is 20 minutes until the climax of the party. We already sent Mr Suzushima to class 2C." Ootori-senpai was doing the debriefing while I was being prepared for my little acting scene.

"please find his true feelings ok?" I couldn't help but smile at Haninozuka-senpai.

"How troublesome. Tono suddenly started planning this yesterday. The preparation was so tiresome." Despite their complaining I was sure the Hitachiin twins were at least a bit hopeful.

The doors suddenly burst open and there was the last missing member. I smiled at him as he tried to lecture us about not attending to the guests. His sudden realisation was very entertaining though. There I was, dressed as the girl I was. The wig they put on me was very similar to my previous hairstyle. It fell to my waist and framed my face nicely. There was a small Gardenia clip that secured some of my hair in the back. My dress was fairly simple. It was a bright blue colour with one strap and something that faintly resembled an obi around the waist. My face was suddenly very close to that of my blond senpai but I was quickly ushered away to go on my mission.

Suzushima-senpai was already waiting in the classroom when I arrived. "eh… you sent this?" he held up an envelope and held it out to me. I took a quick look at what had been written and cringed internally. Someone had to give those boys a lesson in writing love letters. "I'm very happy about this letter… but I cannot answer your feelings. I already have somebody in mind and she's important to me. " I smiled he sounded so honest and sincere it warmed my heart. "even though she already hates me. She'll have a gorgeous guy with high self-esteem." I frowned wanting to say something to at least comfort him a bit but life just didn't want to cooperate. "huh haven't I seen you somewhere before?" I chocked on air, did he recognise me?

"ah –euh no"

"I want to change. I'll go see the world… and come back as a more capable guy. Maybe it's a selfish wish, but I hope she waits for me…" at least he was sincere right?

"it is rather selfish… a person can change the moment the person wishes too… but you didn't even tell her your feelings so of course she wouldn't understand—" no I wasn't going to stop now. Kasugasaki-san deserved her happiness. "but you've already decided so what's the point in telling her now?" We were standing close, it was only natural for the girl to misunderstand the moment she walked in. He called out to her, he ran after her and I wanted to follow but the quick turn I made, made me stumble and bump into Suoh-senpai.

His arms were around me as he steadied me. "are you ok?" It didn't take long for me to figure out that it was said man that had brought Kasugasaki-san to Class 2C. Did he just ruin everything?

"let's go to the window, we'll start counting down." His arm was still around me, still respectfully resting on my upper back. I watched the scene unfold right before my eyes Suzushima-san finally caught up to Kasugasaki-san. I'm fairly certain he finally told her his feelings and on the count of one, and he held her close. I smiled even as Suoh-senpai pulled me close and held me in his embrace, his cheek resting on top of my head. "Merry Christmas! May there be blessings over the clumsy couple!" I couldn't stop smiling even though I was tearing up. I am such a sap for romance.

(◕‿◕✿)

I was back in my suit, the make-up gone from my face and the wig carefully put away. The last waltz was already going on and everyone was having a good time. I sighed and slumped further into my seat. The decrease in my debt was not valid since I didn't actually dance but… I was happy and that was good enough for me.

"It is time for the last event!" Everyone directed their attention to the Hitachiin twins. "Miyako-hime who scored the most points will be given a blessing kiss from king…" there was a pause. "modified; Yuuki Wakahisa!" Everyone turned to look at me.

"How about doing this instead of the dance? We'll cut your debt by 1/3." Ootori-senpai is a sly bastard who knew exactly how to play me. I wasn't even going to decline. I stepped forward and approached 'Miyako-hime'. I gave her a smile and put on hand on her cheek before leaning in. It didn't register until a few seconds after it had happened but while I was going for a kiss on the cheeks, someone pushed me forward and instead my lips landed on the other girl's. I pulled back and tried my best to apologise but the girls were already crowding around her. It wasn't that bad.

Turned out it was Tamaki who had tried to stop the kiss. "I just wanted to protect your first kiss!" I snorted in a way that was neither graceful nor dignified.

"Thanks senpai but that wasn't my first kiss." Some way or another it was sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

Two faced chapter 03:

 **A/N: Perhaps you may have heard but today Europe took another hit. Brussels airport, as well as one of our metros and the 'Wetstraat' were targeted. Of course this isn't anything compared to what people in the middle east see on an almost regular basis but to me as a sheltered Belgian girl that lives only a hop and a skip away from Brussels it was quite the shock. My support goes out to everyone that became a victim, directly or indirectly, my support goes out to the families and friends of the dead and wounded but please remember not to blame a whole culture or religion. It isn't their fault.**

"Yuuki, there's an letter from your Yahiko." Oh come on mom, I just got home from school did you have so spring this on me now? I sighed and accepted the envelope. Ecru paper, and my name in calligraphy on the front, this was not a letter to inquire about my health or how I've been doing in school. I took an apple with me to my room and dropped my bag next to the door.

 _Wakahisa Yuuki,_

 _An Evening Under The Stars_

 _Please join us for_

 _Cocktails, Dinner and Dancing_

 _Friday, the Thirty-first of December_

 _At seven o'clock_

 _Yuzuhara Tower Penthouse, Tokyo_

 _Yuzuhara Yahiko_

I groaned as I put down the invitation letter. When receiving a formal invitation, there is always the possibility of declining but not with Yahiko Yuzuhara. You do NOT decline an invitation from that man. He was generous enough to send me an extra piece of paper for my reply so I made use of it.

 _Miss Wakahisa Yuuki_

 _Accepts with pleasure_

 _The kind invitation of_

 _Mr. Yuzuhara Yahiko_

 _To dinner_

 _On Friday, the Thirty-first of December_

 _At seven o'clock_

I really hoped I was doing this right. It was always my father who replied to these kinds of invitations. There was of course the temptation to call on of the hosts just to make sure I replied correctly but I wouldn't want to bother them more than I already will. I ran down the stairs, envelope with my acceptance note in my hand. "I'm going to post this really quick, be right back mom!" I put on my shoes and down the stone pathway that took me back to the outside world.

After getting rid of that horrible ecru envelope I stopped by the convenience store. I was almost out of tea and heaven knows I need it. A nice cup of Chamomile Tea while hosting really helps. I pulled on my gloves again, while the walk back home isn't that long it's still too cold for my liking. "Ah shit," a strong gust of wind pulled my scarf right of my neck –to be fair it was merely draped over me since I still had to adjust it— and I ran after it.

"Ah is this yours?" The boy? girl? Had just rounded the corner and saw my multi-coloured monstrosity of a scarf fall in front of … her? Him? She? He? Held out the woollen thing to me and I bowed briefly thanking him? Her?

"You go to Ouran too, no?" I nodded. Too? That mend that this person went there too but as far as I knew there were only two commoners in the school and… realisation hit me.

"Fujioka Haruhi! Right?" I smiled and held out my hand, she? He? Grasped it. "Wakahisa Yuuki We are in the same class aren't we?" Haruhi nodded

"You are always around those loud twins." I cringed at that, I put on my scarf.

"More like they hang around me." I grumbled. "Can't seem to get rid of 'em anymore." She shook her head and smiled. "I don't mean to be rude but I should be going home again, I was only supposed to post a letter." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Dinner was probably ready by now.

That evening I called Kaoru Hitachiin –because he didn't tease me as much as Hikaru did—and explained the situation. During the Christmas ball they succeeded in making me look elegant and feminine so why couldn't they do that now.

"My Grand uncle is a stern, traditional man. Just imagine what he'd say or do when I show up in some cheap dress and short hair." The phone was tightly wedged between my ear and my shoulder while I was looking over my cases for German. Nominative, Accusative, Dative, genitive.

"Thank you! I really owe you a lot! I'll see you in class then." This was going to be a long week. Only Yahiko-sama would send out invitations barely a week before the actual event. That's the rich and influential I suppose.

(◕‿◕✿)

The members of the host club wish you a happy new year.

The dinner event had passed and it was interesting to say the least. It was an old people event, everyone present was at least over the age of 40 and either a boring politician or a snobby 'aristocrat'. Yahiko-sama had however offered to pay for my tuition since I seemed to have potential. Perhaps this new year was going to better than the last.

Today we were all dressed in Kimono's, mine a little more elaborate and feminine than the other's. the colour was a dark blue with a pattern of white cherry blossoms at the bottom and thinning out the higher it climbed. A branch with blooming cherry blossoms decorated both of my sleeves and finished the picture. I began to wonder how no one had started noticing the obviousness of my gender yet with how Suoh-senpai liked to make a point of giving me the more feminine costumes. There was a sudden increase of volume from the Twins' table and I was tempted to turn around and see what the fuss was about but I knew I would regret it eventually.

"Yuuki, guests for you. Your requests seem pretty stable lately too." I smiled up at Ootori-senpai and gave another one to the girls that were waiting. I swear I could hear one say I looked just like a girl too. I almost felt like crying. "I have no intention of telling you about interest rates or that Kimon's rental fee… so don't worry about it and work hard." Kyoya Ootori is and evil genius, don't let that smile and politeness of his deceive you!

"Yuu-chan, I lost one of my straw sandals…" I looked down at Haninozuka-senpai's feet and indeed there was a missing sandal. The girl immediately crowded around him, his tears only working in his favour. "Takashi…" Morinozuka-senpai had shown up with the missing sandal and kneeled down to put it back on. I don't know why I thought Morinozuka-senpai was intimidating. He's probably one of the most gentle people I know.

I shook my head and turned away from the scene only to bump into one of the twins. A small bottle fell out of his sleeve. "So this is how you do it?" I grinned. I was definitely starting to feel more comfortable around these people. "Such lies" I tutted at them but a hand covered my mouth. My first instinct was to lick it, as I used to do to my brothers –and how they still do this to me—but I honestly didn't trust that hand.

"ah ok be quiet, to tell you the truth…this is common knowledge among hosts." I never said I condemned it. I was merely teasing.

"Here you go, Some High-class Japanese Teacake that commoners would never be able to buy" well if teasing got me candy every time I would definitely start doing it more.

"You'll give it to me?" I looked down at the small box before eying the suspiciously.

"Yuuki-kun you like Japanese teacakes?" I nodded enthusiastically a bright smile on my face.

"Yeah! But… I was actually thinking of giving it to my little sister. Michiko will love this" I grinned at them. Another small box was set in my hand by none other than the tearful Host club king.

"here child, it's all yours… don't tell your mother though." I looked a bit puzzled.

"Why, she would be so pleased…" I trailed off.

"Are you a new face? What's wrong? Just come in." I looked over to where everyone was directing their attention. A pretty girl was half hidden behind the door.

"Be softer to the new guest" Tamaki scolded the twins. "Don't be scared princess" he held out his hand in that inviting way of his. "Welcom to the Ouran Host—" I snorted in that unfeminine way that became a habit recently when a hand pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, you faker! I cannot believe you're recognized as a prince in this club! A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! It makes girls' hearts tremble if you smile with sorrow, but why do you look so stupid!?" I could almost see the arrows should right through his very being. "It's as if you're a light headed narcissist!" I frowned. "Useless! Too ordinary! You're the worst!" Auwtch, I know I thought that a lot about him but it became more of a joke than anything. In the time I had spent around the Host club I learned that; yes he is a bit of an air head, and yes he is a bit self-conceited, but he has a good heart

"OOOH! A new technique! Slow motion by himself?!" the twins looked on with much enthusiasm.

The girl suddenly looked teary eyed and threw herself at Ootori-senpai. "I wanted to see you so badly. My only prince." Well isn't that a surprise.

(◕‿◕✿)

"Kyoya-senpai's Fiancée?" We were all surprised by that.

"yes, I am Houshakuji Renge. I'll be in class 1 A from tomorrow. By the way I grew up in France." I looked over at Suoh-senpai who was still sulking in a corner. Pity, that's what I felt when I looked at him. Why was I such a nice person. I sighed and stood up, let the interested people continue their fascinating gossip round.

I kneeled down next to him, my arms were curled around my knees and my cheek was resting on them so I was facing my senpai. "Are you alright?" he didn't seem to register that I was sitting next to him now. There was still the faint chatter of the other members in the background but it seemed muted over here. huh strange. "I think you're pretty ok you know." He looked at me, his muscles seemed to relax slightly. "you are a bit air headed sometimes and a bit of a narcissist—" I chuckled slightly "but you are a good person—" I hesitated for a few seconds before continuing "you are worthy of the title; Prince." I smiled at him and his eyes just lit up like a kid's on Christmas. Before I really registered what was going on I was tackled to the ground in a tight hug.

"senpai, please you are crushing me." I managed to choke out. Who knew this guy could be so heavy, or perhaps I was weaker than I thought I was.

"It was my dream to be a draw-girl for the store…" this grabbed our attention and we looked over at the scene that was unfolding. Huh where did that light come from?

"We don't' need one; we're a host club—" "we're not a bakery"

"I've decided! At the same time I will prepare to be a bride, therefor… I will be the administrative assistant for the Host club!" well you can't say that she isn't ambitious or… persistent.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Kyoya?"

"She's the daughter of one of the important business partners of my family. Please take good care of her." What is he playing at, no way that Ootori-senpai would just accept that.

"As you heard," several hands were on my shoulder. "This is part of your host training Yuuki! Father will be cold hearted!" Wait they were leaving her in my care. Those bastards.

"Of course if something goes wrong, your debt will be doubled. I'll make a note of it." now there really is no way out of this. My pile of unfinished work was steadily growing bigger and this was definitely not going to help put a dent in it.

(◕‿◕✿)

Why did I agree to help her cook. I shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen. It's a place with sharp objects and ovens that just seem to find one way or another to burn me.

"Yuuki-kun; should I put more sugar in the cream?" Carefully I made my way to the preheated oven. Not this time I though. I was prepared this time.

"mhm, how's the chocolate coming along?" as I put the cookies in the oven I looked over to see Renge melting the chocolate on a direct flame.

"Houshakuji-san! Don't use the direct flame. Tempering should begin with putting hot water in a bowl. Oh no not in the bowl with the chocolate." I pulled out my trusty old marbles and rolled them between my fingers trying desperately to keep calm. What possessed them to entrust Houshakuji-san to me.

Finally we made it back to the host club. The marbles were still clutched in my right hand, my small bag of lemon cookies clutched in the other.

"Well the colours are okay." I walked in just in time to see everyone taste one of Renge's mostly burnt cookies.

"but I'm sure, If it's Kyoya-sama… he'll say, 'anything you make is delicious'" she was off in her own little fantasy world while the guys were suffering. That girl, although fairly nice, was a force you could not easily ignore. Sitting in my own little corner, away from the energetic bunch I munched away at my lemon cookies. Mom used to makes these every so often. Every bite was a trip down memory lane.

My head was suddenly cradled by a large hand and a face came closer to mine. Lips gently closed around the cookie and broke off a piece. I didn't know what to say. What was it with those two and getting in my comfort zone. "oh, it tastes very good, can you bake a cake next time?" that must have been Hikaru then.

"Hey Yuuki, you got some cream on your face." A wet tongue darted out to lick up the cream that was still on my cheek. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, taking my bag of cookies and finding another seat. I really didn't feel like dealing with them at all.

"Everyone's characteristics are very bad! except Kyoya-sama." I looked over at the group. "You lack any negative aspects, and girls find that dreadfully dull! Girls are weak for beautiful men involved in drama!" well she did have a point. Girls totally liked the whole tortured soul kind of thing. "girls will be bored with your so-called dummy actions soon enough! Are you trying to make Kyoya-sama's store go bankrupt?!" to be fair bored is not a word I would have associated with the host club.

"We'll be renouncing your characters starting today! You first!" she pointed at Haninozuka-senpai. "Having cuteness outside and inside is the same as toddlers! Thus—" the energy she radiated was immense. She really was a force to acknowledge. "Change it to; having a cute face but actually being a beast!" I frowned.

"Morinozuka-senpai! Take care of Haninozuka-senpai by staying with him all the time! And dignify the speeches you make once in a while!" I really didn't get this one. So Morinozuka-senpai was supposed to stay by his cousin's side and do what exactly?

"Twins, suffer from the fact that people can't tell the difference between the two of you!" almost as an afterthought she added something else. "and be in a basketball club!" I don't see how this relates to anything but oh well. Then her attention focussed on me. Still eating my cookies and observing the scene.

"Yuuki-kun! You'll be a super poor honour student, but you're being bullied'" I scoffed. Well that's cliché. Let's bully the poor nerd.

"And you Tamaki-san. Be an institute's idol, and people always compliment your appearance but actually you have a huge complex—you are the lonely prince!" Did a bunch of roses just bloom behind Suoh-senpai? I blinked and rubbed at my eyes, thinking I was imagining it but no they were still there. Was this a special talent of his perhaps?

"Kyoya-sama you're perfect. Please always be affectionate." The poor girl was absolutely in love with him and she didn't even know what kind of demon he really was. I sighed dejectedly. I had the feeling that my homework won't be completed for a while. I got here due to hard work, not natural intellect. I need all the time I can get to complete the piles of work that teachers gave us.

(◕‿◕✿)

The thing about the whole scheme or plan was that between takes, we could watch the others act their part. While I was very tempted to go watch I took the time to work on my Korean translation assignment. Armed with a dictionary and small bag of konpeito I went to work. Only looking up when it was my time to 'shine'.

Injured hearts cross each other

I ran down the muddy path, panting, face red from the exercise and finally slipped. I turned around and leaned against a tree. "You can't get away from me anymore you poor bitch." It was so strange to hear those words. "you should've known that would happen when you went against me."

Passing through and injuring each other, what darkness lies in boys' hearts?

I looked up at the blond boy and his taller cousin. I was panting and fairly certain that I looked sad enough to satisfy Houshakuji-san. "stop it mitsukuni. You're the one who suffers every time you hurt someone…"

The endless waiting for them is a light of salvation?

"don't admonish me, Takashi. You want to be punished again?" there was a faint chuckle, not the humorous kind, it sounded empty and cruel. I was surprised by their acting abilities then again this was the host club so I really shouldn't be. "I hate people living beyond their rank." He looked down at me and our eyes met. The smirk he had on his face quickly faded when tears ran down his cheeks. Haninozuka-senpai threw himself at me apologising for how he was acting and all I could do was embrace him and pat his head telling him it was alright.

"Follow the script!" I sent a stink eye to Houshakuji-san. She told the film crew to stop filming and everyone took the time to complain about the various absurdities that appeared in the script.

"This is so dumb. Why do we have to play basketball? And we got wet too." Hikaru did seem to have a knack for complaining. I took the script out of his hands and read through it myself.

"Ooohh. It appears as if Hikaru is leading the relationship, but actually Kaoru, being more mature spiritually, is the seme." I eyed the twins. Perhaps I shouldn't know what seme mend but now I am most definitely imagining the scenario. I groaned and hid my face behind my hands. They are my friends. I can't think of them like that.

"Yuuki! How was my acting?" Suoh-senpai, still soaked from the fake rain accepted the towel I held out for him.

"I'm sorry senpai I was doing homework." I told him honestly. I stood next to him and looked up to the sky. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to preserve as much body heat as I could. The wet clothes and hair did not help with the still chilly weather.

"I don't see the point in it though." Suoh-senpai gave a noise of acknowledgment. "Everyone is good how they are now—you are good enough as just yourself. No one needs to change." I frowned and refused to continue my train of thought. In my absentmindedness I didn't catch the look Suoh-senpai send me.

"Is that so? If you say that then—" he sounded a bit shaken now that I thought about it but he was quickly interrupted when Houshakuji-san called for my help.

"I'd like these people to be in the film too." She motioned to the two D class students that were standing next to her. I swallowed nervously. Let me explain you briefly why. Ouran has a unique class system where pedigree is the most important factor. People like the Hitachiins, Ootori-senpai, Suoh-senpai, Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai were all in Class A because their families were incredibly important and influential. Their pedigree rank would be between 70 and 100. Class B had a pedigree ranking between 50 and 70 while class C had one between 20 and 50. These were all wealthy families of course. Then class D had a pedigree ranking of 20 and below. It were mostly the Yakuza kids that were in class D.

"There should always be bad guys in the climax! The club members unite upon being hurt by true villains!" I tried to interrupt her, I tried to tell her that this wasn't a good idea but she just wouldn't listen. Did I really have no presence at all?

"You shouldn't treat people as 2D characters Houshakuji-san." I finally told her but she just smiled it off and grabbed one of the two guys by the arm.

"I don't quite understand what you're talking about. Well anyway please come and stand by-" she was pushed aside by the guy. I grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her from falling over and bumping into the equipment.

"Don't act so big headed just because you're from class A!" my attempt to keep her from falling over was useless because in the end we both fell. Me taking most of the impact as an automatic response I had learned with years of experience as a big sister. The difference being that Houshakuji-san was not a four year old. I fell on my wrist and when I tried to stand up again I winced tears springing to my eyes.

"Yuuki?! What was that just now?" Suoh-senpai rounded the corner took a brief glance at us before sending a solid punch to one of the D class kids. "who did it?" I never knew he could be so intimidating.

"we didn't mean—"

"would you like to be expelled together?" I sometimes forget that Suoh-senpai was the son of the chairman and actually held a lot of power. The same could be said about the other members of the host club they all outranked the two D class guys so they made a quick escape when they were finally freed.

I cradled my sore wrist against me, trying not to grimace from the pain. "Yuuki?" Suoh-senpai knelt down beside me, gently putting a hand on my cheek. My blue eyes met his violet ones and I tried to smile reassuringly.

"ca—camera! Did you get that just now? This is it! it's perfect! Now, the only thing we still need is Kyoya-sama's touching-" she was interrupted by said boy destroying the lens of the camera followed by the camera itself.

"I'm sorry but we cannot leave any evidence of the club members' violent acts. And it's very unpleasant of you causing this kind of trouble." He still held the rock in his hand as he completely shattered the girls heart. I pitied her. She had good intentions, they just weren't though through very wel…

"Why? Kyoya-sama, you should have said, 'don't worry about it…' and pat my head gently… if it's Kyoya-sama…"

"but that's not the real Kyoya." Suoh-senpai's hand fell of my shoulder as I made my way to kneel down before Houshakuji-san. My hand was still cradled against my body. It was probably just a sprain so it could wait a few minutes longer.

"You know.." I started and took a second to adjust my position slightly. "It's nicer to get to know the person by looking at his real personality…" I glanced back that the host club behind us and my gaze softened. "You never know what you may discover." I gave her a smile and offered her my right hand –the uninjured one-.

"I'm sorry… for causing trouble…" we all smiled at her because she finally understood.

(◕‿◕✿)

"Is this really necessary?" I was so graciously offered a sling to keep my wrist elevated at all times. As I thought it was only a type one sprain nothing serious but the protectiveness of my friends only resulted in a sling and an examination by one of the Ootori doctors. I sighed and looked out of the window. The twins had offered me a ride home –mostly as an excuse to see where their favourite commoner lived— and who am I to deny such an offer. It definitely beat walking or the public transport.

The limo finally stopped at my two story house and before I could even make a move to open the door it was already open and someone was offering me a hand. I took it. the garden at the front of the house was neat with nicely trimmed hedges and rose bushes at the edges. The twins followed.

"I'm home!" I called as I took of my shoes and put my keys on the small rack on the wall. "I also brought over some guests!" my mom and little sister appeared in the hallway. Michiko seemed to take an instant liking to the two boys. This was going to be an exhausting evening.

A/N: this Is a full 1k words shorter than the previous chapter, can you believe it? unfortunately it wasn't the easiest to incorporate Yuuki and her personality in this chapter. Renge is one of my favourite characters but she's a hand full and very… in the foreground.


End file.
